


Blurry, Scary, Starry

by the_winter_solstice



Series: What is Steve talking about when he's talking about Bucky? [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, M/M, slight disability worship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5717914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_winter_solstice/pseuds/the_winter_solstice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky曾因为某些原因离开了Steve，现在他回来了，而Steve给了他所需的一切。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blurry, Scary, Starry

**Author's Note:**

> 近未来au|年差|微慕残倾向。

“我叫James.”

他坐靠窗的位子，往后颈吹来的凉风提示着窗缝没有关严，有碎发被吹贴在脸上。他挤出个僵硬的微笑。

 

“你好James！”

围成一圈坐着的其他人应道。

 

“今天是我停掉药物的第30天，还有，我已经一个星期滴酒未沾了。”

他舔了舔嘴唇，置于膝上的右手握成拳，又强制地张开。

 

“恭喜你，James！”

余下的人露出微笑。

 

“现在我清楚了，之前那些念头……全部跟药物和酒精无关。我想……我还是想要去见他。事实上，我已经决定好了，今天就去。”他顿了顿，深呼吸，“也许明天……”

 

一个瘦瘦小小的女生举手，发言的要求被获得准许。她抿了抿嘴唇，有点紧张道：“我认为你应该今天就去，James，不管那个人是怎么想的，至少你知道你自己是怎么想的了，那么你就应当遵照自己的意愿行事。”

又一个人举手，发言表示赞同女孩儿的观点。跟着所有的人都表示赞同他们。

 

“我想你们是对的。”他把手放回自己的裤袋，握紧。

 

“谢谢你的分享，James，祝你好运。”

互助小组其他的成员在讨论结束时如是道。这只是像其他一样走过场的官方用语。他却第一次感到莫名受用。他决定将之当做一种鼓励抑或动力。

 

 

是夜。

手指悬在门铃上，他还是禁不住打起退堂鼓。

——他不想见我，他他妈的肯定不想见我。

 

正准备转身走人，才想起自己本就是有钥匙的。毕竟他曾陪他住了好几年。对哦，分手的时候，那人居然都没找自己要回备用钥匙。

——搞不好门锁早换了也说不定。都已经分开那么久了。

 

哆嗦着手把钥匙捅进锁眼儿，往右一扭，微不可闻的吱呀一声，公寓门应声而被顺利推开。

——混了个蛋啊，活见鬼，你他妈的居然真没换锁！

 

他握着钥匙的右手僵在那里，门敞了个老大不小的缝子，他紧张得直想吐。

刚好那人就在门廊的另一头，正打开洗衣机门鼓捣着什么。

那人蹲在原地没动弹，看样子不像是被吓坏了，只是盯着他看，又像是透过他盯着远处的什么地方，然后说了声“Hi，Buck.”

 

他往前一步，又退了回去。拔出来的钥匙攥在手里硌得手掌生疼。

“你……我……我听Sam说了你上周出勤受伤的事情，现在恢复得还好吗？”他打算尽量让话题开始得自然而然，他想他失败了。

半晌，他又加了一句。

“Hi, Steve.”

有气无力。

 

“还有其他事情吗？”那人从地上站起来，没有去管敞开着的洗衣机，往门口来者的方向走了三两步，右侧的小腿上还帮着绷带，因而行动并不迅捷。

 

“我……我还有你这儿的钥匙……我想……”

话到嘴边说不出口，他觉得自己没那个立场去说“我还想回来”。他现在只想转身掉头就跑，但在那之前还有件事情要做——尽管他根本不想。

“我该把备用钥匙还你，Steve。”

说出口的同时就后悔。

 

他看到Steve的咬肌动了下，并不是他的错觉。

 

然而Steve终究什么都没说，只是又往前两步，现在他们之间隔着不到一英尺远。

Steve冲他伸出了打开的右手，掌心向上。

 

他动作慢得令人发指，Steve倒也没催促。

他缓缓把攥着钥匙的拳头伸向Steve摊开的手掌上方，却打不开指头。

 

Steve的两眼从他们的手上转向他的脸。

他下意识的避开对视。

 

他能听见自己越发急促的呼吸。

——就是现在，就是现在了。唯一的机会，告诉他，跟他说你想他，跟他说你想回来。

 

他强迫自己屏住杂乱的呼吸，十秒，短暂的窒息让他头脑渐渐清醒。又十秒，他还是下不定决心。又十秒，他绝望的想，如果说不出口，就不如憋死在这里吧。

又三十秒，他已经放空的脑袋里只剩下Steve的名字。

又十秒，他忽然发现自己其实从来就没走太远。他一直不断地从所有他们共同的朋友那里打听一切有关Steve的消息，并且被不断地告知“那家伙也在做着和你相同的事情”。

他想要拥抱Steve，就算被立刻狠狠地推开，他也想要那么做。

是了，会不会被拒绝终于显得不那么重要了。他只是想拥抱他。

他终于满脸通红的抬起头来，下定了决心。

 

张口的瞬间先是深深深深地吸了口气，换气跟他的话一起蹦了出来。

“不行！”

 

Steve微微皱眉，伸在半空的手仍没有收回去。

 

“我不能还给你。”他把攥着的拳头迅速收回背后，“我不想还给你，Steve，我还想留着它。”

 

Steve的咬肌又动了动，这次更快，而且频繁。他的手还伸在那里。

 

“我想见你。”他看向Steve的眼神带着坦诚的绝望，却不再恐惧，“我想你，Steve，我担心你。一直都是。”

 

“再说一遍。”

 

“我爱你。”他睁大的眼睛忽然像是进了沙子，“我爱你，Steve.”

 

那一直悬停的Steve的右手忽然伸到他背后，整条手臂圈着他的腰，同时狠狠把他拉向那手的主人。他就猛地摔进Steve怀里，额头还撞上那突出的锁骨。

 

Steve用空闲的左手带上了Bucky背后的公寓门，跟着也加入这有些无章法的拥抱。

他几乎是用拖的把Bucky整个人弄进了客厅。

 

Bucky显然还没完全适应伤愈之后重心失衡的身体，前脚迈进了灯光昏暗的客厅，后脚跨在台阶的边缘上，右手被Steve用力拽着，上身前倾，他想用左手扶一下旁边的墙壁，可他现在没有左手了。于是他干脆利落地摔倒。双膝着地，疼得呲牙咧嘴。右手还被Steve握在手里，跟着被松开。

然后是他被不由分说地抱起来，Steve青筋毕见的两只胳膊箍着他后背跟腿弯。又揪心又安心。

——你还要我吗？你还愿意要我吗？

他想问，问不出口，想哭，于是眼泪掉了一胸口，他往侧边歪了歪头，倚在Steve的肩膀上。

——就全托付给你了罢。你看过之后，不想要了，我也不怪你。毕竟当初离开的那个是我，现在忍不住又回来的那个，还是我。

被放在了餐桌上头，他觉得自己也像盘儿菜，只可惜再不秀色可餐。

Steve低下头，额头抵上他的，两手捧着他的脸，摸了一下子涕泪狼藉。

“我也想你，Buck，每时每刻都想。我去找你，可是怎么都打听不到你的新住处，他们谁都不肯跟我说。”

“是我不让他们说的。”他抬了头，眼泪汪汪地看过去，“我以为这样就能跟你彻底断了。可是我……我还是想来见你。到底是我拖累了你。你应该搬家的，或者换个门锁，这样我就不会找上门来了。”

Steve怒气冲冲地亲了过来，连咬带啃，跟不要钱似的。

“就是怕你找不着家了，才不搬走，也不换锁。”Steve说着这一句的时候，已经开始脱Bucky的上衣。

他僵硬着身体往后躲：“能不能不脱？我……”他望着自己空荡荡的左边衣袖，咬着嘴唇道：“有个特别大的疤，而且，肩膀以下都没了，你别看。”

 

Steve听得一阵撕心裂肺的疼，哑着嗓子道：“怕我会嫌你？要不是为了救我，你又怎么会弄成这样？撇开这层，就是你单单伤了，不是为我，你觉得我就会因为你丢了一只胳膊而嫌你？”

Bucky点点头，又摇摇头：“我知道你不会……我过不了自己这一关。”

“我帮你过。”Steve的答案迅速而坚定，如同他手上“呲啦”一声撕扯的动作。

钮扣崩了桌子地上都是，Bucky还没来得及反应，只觉得上身一凉，猝不及防地暴露在灯光里、还有Steve眼皮子底下。想要再躲已来不及，他被裹进Steve温暖舒适的怀里，那让他日思夜想的熟悉体味刺得他头晕目眩。

这屋里不冷，但他还是发抖，他强迫自己别往后缩，任Steve把他从头吻到脚。

一开始他不敢看自己左肩触目的伤，直到Steve亲到了那里，温热的嘴唇膜拜断肢的疮疤，像是要永无休止地一遍又一遍用舌尖舔过纠结的瘢痕。金发男人因心疼而边哭得像个孩子边把他抱得更紧。他们认识五六年了，这是他第一次见Steve掉眼泪。

——什么硬汉嘛，不过如此。

Bucky反倒因此镇定下来。他不再发抖，也不哭了，抬起还完好的右臂圈住Steve宽宽的肩膀，鼻尖蹭了蹭那一头金发。

“别问，什么都别问。他们下手的时候我是清醒的，我眼睛看着他们动刀的，有麻醉剂所以不疼。现在也不疼。复健还在进行，假肢很快就能装上。剩下的求求你别问了。”他喘得越发激烈，打开了两腿紧箍住Steve的腰。他就那么整个人挂在Steve身上，只剩半个屁股还坐在餐桌上，“不去卧室，这儿，就这儿。”

Steve还是哭得不成样子，只不过手上的工夫一丝不犹豫。

 

已不会像第一次时那么疼了。但他因过度的亢奋紧张和乏于经验而难于察觉快感，只专注于强迫自己打开、再打开，无尽地接纳那亲切的异物。

磨蹭，撕扯，扣绞，纠缠，推拉，冲撞，周而复始。

撕裂。

暖流。

欢叫着鸣泣。

 

他神圣的仪式。

他不走了，再不走了。他就用仅剩的右臂狠狠抱紧那种植在了他身体里面的人，那是他汪洋里仅存的浮木，森罗万象里惟此一样的依恋。攀附着亲吻着黏腻着。他快活地沦陷，他痛楚地觉醒。

他甘愿蒸腾，灰飞烟灭。

他那么的爱着他。

 

Steve没遮没拦地射了他满肠子。月白混着血，渍进两人交缠纠结的毛发。

而他只剩一句：要，还要。

 

他是最暴虐的美好，他是最纯良的深渊。

 

他像个章鱼般吸住他的唇，直吻得他呼吸困难嘴角渗血。

而他下面又迅速地抬了头，把自己整个嵌到他大开的身子里。

 

他终于信了，当年他半开玩笑的那句：爱要身体力行。

他那么的爱着他。

 

涅槃后微笑，圆满再消弭。

 

他多想就这么被他干到整个人散开掉，三肢跟躯干头颅四下滚落，挫骨扬灰，清清静静，每一颗原子都属于Steve.

可惜他还要留着这不再完整的身子陪他共度余生。

 

就好了，就好了。他说。Buck，要到了，我要到了。

给我，给我。他说。一点别留全都给我。

 

他几乎要被从中间操成开裂的两半。Steve的力气大到骇人。他还是觉得不够。

惶恐地。

直到他被抱紧，身体还在余韵中震颤，下边还紧裹着那尺寸可观的家伙。

 

“我爱你。”

他说，我爱你。


End file.
